With the development of the electronic technology, in order to responds to various applications rapidly, a process run in background of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a panel computer, normally is capable of obtaining an application name of an application that is displayed currently at the top-most layer and popping out a window to the top-most layer. That is, once any one of the applications is triggered by a user, the electronic device is capable of displaying an corresponding application window to the top-most layer in response to the application rapidly, thus facilitating following operations of the user.
In accordance with one technology, when malware in an electronic device detects that a valid application is about to pop out a corresponding interface, the malware can actively pop out a similar interface to cover the interface corresponding to the valid application. For example, when a mobile-phone user performs a payment with the application of Alipay, a fishing application for stealing a user's money pops out a corresponding interface to cover the interface corresponding to Alipay.
In another technology, in the case that a valid interface of a current application is covered by a false interface similar to the valid interface, a user might readily take the false interface as the valid interface that is opened intentionally. An operation risk inevitable exists if the user operates on the false interface. Therefore, there exists a technical problem that the information security in an electronic device can not be ensured.
Further, due to the technical problem of information security in an electronic device, personal information of the user highly tends to be leaked. Therefore, there exists a technical problem of user's personal information leak in an electronic device.
Further, because a false interface directly covers a valid interface to be displayed when a change occurs in a valid application in a short time, a user cannot identify the switching from the valid interface to the false interface. Therefore, there exists a technical problem that a user cannot be notified of a switching of application in time when the switching is about to happen.